<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by xsticknoodlesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312421">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx'>xsticknoodlesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is alone with Diana because Lawrence has to work longer. He has a nightmare and Diana tries to comfort him.</p><p>*Can be read as a stand-alone*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon &amp; Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon &amp; Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another SAW fic (don't worry I'll update my other one and my other WIP soon).<br/>I am a sucker for soft found family, Adam living, Adam being a dad to Diana and all that. So have this! It'll follow a series of one-shots or maybe multiple chapter works that are not that tightly connected in which Adam starts seeing Diana as more and more of a daughter.</p><p>Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’ll be good on your own?”</p><p>Adam sighed softly at Lawrence’s worry. “Lawrence, Diana is fine. We ate the food you made earlier, I let her watch a Disney movie while I developed some photos, then I joined her. She’s in bed now. I even tucked her in. See? I’m not incapable you know.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“You know, I babysat before? When I was in Highschool I did it for my neighbours all the time because we needed the money. I know how to watch a kid for a few hours.”</p><p>“I know.” Lawrence said quickly to get in between Adam’s rambling. “I trust you to watch Diana. She likes spending time with you so there is no issue. But I worry about you, too.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You’ll be alone for quite a few hours until I get back.” Lawrence explained. “And your nightmares haven’t gotten much better.”</p><p>“You worry too much.”</p><p>“With good reason.” The doctor said quietly. “I’m sorry I left you and Diana alone. They needed someone to pick up this shift and now I won’t be back until at the earliest half past three.”</p><p>Adam shook his head. “Lawrence, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You were upset about it earlier.”</p><p>“Because they made you take another shift. You lost your damn leg! How can you even stand for that long?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. But Adam, if you need me, don’t hesitate to call me.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Adam parroted. “Now get back to saving lives, Doc.”</p><p>Lawrence chuckled. “Wish Diana a good night from me.”</p><p>“She’s already asleep but I did that already.”</p><p>“You’re the best.”</p><p>Adam chuckled. “I know. I know.”</p><p>---</p><p>When Diana woke up a few hours later it was because someone was screaming. She quickly sat up, fear gripping her heart as she climbed out of the bed. A quick glance to the side confirmed that there was no closet someone could be hiding it – her father had gotten her two dresses so she wouldn’t have to be scared after the incident. Grabbing her flashlight, she ventured outside into the hall. Her father was still not back and she shone the light around to see if anyone else was there. Diana quickly hurried down the hall to the master’s bedroom, hoping Adam could help and protect her. Adam would protect her, she was sure of that. They’d find the source of the screaming and then they’d see that it was nothing to be scared of.</p><p>Suddenly, a realisation hit her. As Diana was trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from, she noticed that it was coming from the master’s bedroom. She quickly ran down the hallway, scared that Adam might be in danger. When she reached the door, she quickly stumbled inside to find no one but Adam there. But the man was the one screaming. He was twisting in the covers, begging for someone to not leave, to not hurt him. </p><p>Diana felt tears in her eyes at seeing the man who had always helped and protected her so helplessly frightened himself. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and started to shake Adam awake.</p><p>“Adam!” She whispered before getting louder. “Adam, wake up! Adam!”</p><p>The man woke up a few seconds later, sitting up and flailing his arms around. Diana quickly ducked so she wouldn’t be hit and stared up as Adam tried to catch his breathing, sobs wracking his body. He only stopped when he saw who had awoken him. After he took a few calming breaths he managed to compose himself a little, though he was still crying and shaking.</p><p>“Diana, what’s wrong? Are- are you okay? Did- did you get scared or- or-“</p><p>“Did you have a bad dream?” She whispered. “Daddy says you get bad dreams a lot. Did you have another?”</p><p>Adam swallowed against the lump in his throat. “You could say that, yes.”</p><p>Diana thought for a few seconds before she climbed onto the bed, Adam helping her up. Once on the bed, she quickly turned to Adam.</p><p>“Do you want me to play the tootsie game with you?”</p><p>“The what?” Adam croaked out.</p><p>“My dad always plays it with me when I get scared.” Diana said softly. “Or does Daddy do something else when you get scared? What does he do?”</p><p>The man seemed at a loss of what to say for a second. “I- I don’t even- we just talk normally. Lawrence- your father, he just holds me and we talk.”</p><p>Diana nodded along wisely before holding out her stuffed bear to Adam. “Take him. Daddy gave him to me and he says he keeps me safe. He’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>“Diana, I-”</p><p>“Please, Adam. I don’t like it when you get so scared.”</p><p>Adam sighed and took the bear, holding it in his hands as he examined its soft fur and little beady eyes. It looked well worn as though Diana carried it around with her all the time. Diana urged him to hold it and so Adam did, not wanting to argue with his boyfriend's daughter. The feeling of holding onto something was calming and Diana grinned happily as she saw Adam relax.</p><p>“Does it help?” Diana smiled.</p><p>Adam nodded slowly. “A little. Thank you, Diana. That’s really nice of you.”</p><p>The girl smiled at the praise and looked up at the man. “Do you want to talk about it? You said you talk to Daddy about it.”</p><p>Telling Diana about the horrors of his nightmare and what happened to not only him but also her dad, was the last thing Adam wanted. So he quickly shook his head and looked at his lap.</p><p>“No, I don’t want to talk about my dream but thank you for the offering.” Then he took a deep breath and looked back at the girl. “Let’s get you back to bed, okay?”</p><p>“But you’re scared.”</p><p>“I’m an adult, I can handle it.”</p><p>“But adults need help, too.” Diana said wisely. “Mommy said that adults need help, too. That’s why she helped Daddy when he got back from the hospital.”</p><p>Adam nodded a little. “But you should-”</p><p>“Do you want a hug?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A hug.” Diana repeated. “When I get scared Daddy always hugs me really tightly. Doesn’t he hug you when you get scared?”</p><p>Adam nodded in confirmation and before he knew what was happening he had an armful of Diana to hold. She held onto his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around him. And for some reason, Adam felt better immediately. Slowly, he embraced her back, the feeling of another human being in the room with him comforting him. After spending days alone in that bathroom, waiting for Lawrence, Adam didn’t like being alone all that much anymore. So Diana being there with him was a big source of comfort. After a few minutes of sitting like that, Diana in Adam’s lap, hugging him she looked up to find the man calmly looking out the window.</p><p>“Can I sleep here tonight, Adam?”</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>And a few minutes later, the two of them had settled in Lawrence’s big bed, Diana huddled together, close to Adam’s side and the man looking past her out the window at the rain.</p><p>“Daddy will get soaked when he comes home.” Diana whispered.</p><p>Adam nodded. “I keep telling him to bring an umbrella but no, Lawrence is smarter than the weather forecast.”</p><p>At that, Diana giggled and Adam smiled at her laughter, looking down at her. She had a hand covering her mouth as she looked at him.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re Daddy’s boyfriend. I really like you, Adam.”</p><p>“I like you, too, kiddo.” </p><p>Diana smiled and huddled a little closer to Adam who put an arm around her body. “I’m sorry if I scared you when I woke you up.”</p><p>“It’s okay. It was good that you did.” Adam whispered. “I’m sorry that I scared you with my screams. You must have been scared.”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Diana whispered. “You can keep my bear tonight.”</p><p>“Won’t you need him?”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not scared. You’ll keep me safe, won’t you?”</p><p>Adam felt tears prick at her eyes as the realisation hit him that he had someone that depended on him, that trusted and needed him. For the first time in many many years he had someone that needed him – not just one person but two of them. And he was happy and comforted by it.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thanks, Adam.”</p><p>---</p><p>When Lawrence came back, the flat was quiet, safe for the sound of the rain hitting the windows. He took off his shoes and jacket, smiling a little at the leftover food and strewn about pillows in the living room – a sign that Adam and Diana had spent the evening on the couch together. He went up the stairs to the second floor of the loft, gently opening Diana’s door to look for her. When he found her missing, his blood froze. Panic rose in him as he quickly hurried down the hallway to wake up Adam and set out to find his daughter.</p><p>When he burst into the room, he stopped in his tracks. Diana was there, curled up in Adam’s arms, safe and sound. Not even her father bursting into the room had woken her up. Adam was no different, one arm around the girl and the other holding Diana’s bear, sleeping soundly. Lawrence smiled softly at the scene before him. Then he slipped off his pants and dress shirt and climbed into bed on the other side of Diana. He wrapped an arm around her and Adam, rubbing his shoulder a little.</p><p>Adam blinked at him groggily. “You’re back.”</p><p>Lawrence nodded, keeping his voice quiet. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Just had a bad dream.” Adam whispered. “Diana comforted me and then asked to sleep here.”</p><p>“I see.” Lawrence smiled a little. “She gave you her bear. You should feel honoured, she carries it around with her all the time.”</p><p>“I do feel honoured.” Adam smiled softly. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Lawrence said gently. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Adam closed his eyes. “Your daughter is an amazing person, you know? You raised her well.”</p><p>“I know she is.” Lawrence whispered and leaned down to press a kiss to her hair. “She’s my everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.</p><p>See you ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>